


operation firebird (roger)

by allyourdarlings



Series: operation firebird [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Cobra - Freeform, Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Jolly Roger - Freeform, OUAT Season 5 AU, OUAT season 5, Once Upon A Time, Post-Underworld, captain cobra feels, daddy! killian, episode s5e11, operation firebird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 14:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11945895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyourdarlings/pseuds/allyourdarlings
Summary: Post-underworld adjustment.  Takes place during operation firebird, drabble (when you love someone) and operation firebird (maybe someday).  Captain Cobra / Captain Swan.  COMPLETE.





	operation firebird (roger)

Henry tucks the walkie talkie in his Dad’s coat pocket.  The pirate looses it as often as he fails to answer it.  Henry knows he doesn’t mean to.  When his Dad wanders, his mind does to.

But Henry knows.  He knows that his Dad’s heart is anchored here and now with them.

He knows because he sees the way his Dad turns towards him when he hears his voice, he sees him fight his inner demons just to get out of bed.

But sometimes he gets lost again.

But Henry doesn’t despair.  Because that would be like giving up.  And he would never give up on his family.  And though his Dad is struggling, he knows he isn’t giving up either.

“Almost ready for school?” his Mom asks as she joins them in the foyer.

“Yeah, just one more thing,” he says as he grabs the knit scarf his other mother made.  He wraps it around Killian’s shoulders with care and tucks the ends into the circle he has made. “Okay, we are ready.”

* * *

 

Sometimes he doesn’t make it home after he drops Henry off at school.

Sometimes he gets lost in his own head and doesn’t realize how late it is - that the sun is down, the weather has changed.  

Sometimes he is surprised to see his own breathe in the air and he needs to take a trembling hand to his half heart to feel it beat.

It is.  It is always beating - Henry, Emma, Henry.

 

* * *

 

His Dad has been in bed for days.  He always kicks the blankets off and clutches the sheets, pulling them over his head until only a mess of dark hair peeks out.  He asks his Dad to walk him to school all week but he doesn’t hear.

“Your Dad just needs time,” his Mom says to him as he enters the bedroom again.

Henry shakes his head.  No, he needs me.  He needs to hear my voice.

“Hey, Dad,” he tries again.

“Aye, son?”

Henry smiles. “Let’s get up today.”

 

* * *

 

“Where are we headed, lad?” he asks as they take an unfamiliar route.

“You’ll see,” Henry replies as he leads him by the hand.

“What about school?”  Killian frowns. “Just because I’ve…been having difficulties doesn’t mean you should neglect your studies.”

“Don’t worry.  It’s Saturday, Dad.”  

He nods at Henry in approval.  “Well then, what are we doing on Saturday?”

“You’ll see,” Henry says as he continues to tug him along.

Killian raises a curious brow when they reach a yard full of…refuse.  He doesn’t say anything as Henry leads them into the middle of the pile.

“Ta-da!” the lad exclaims when they reach their apparent destination.

“What is that?”

“It’s a car!”

Killian eyes it skeptically. “I’m not much of an expert on your land vessels, lad, but I’m not certain this contraption can be driven.”

Even Swan’s vehicle is in better shape.  

He is stepping forward, one foot slightly hovering over the ground, when he hears it.  He pivots in front of Henry and brings his hook up.

“Did you hear that?”

“Hear what?” the lad asks loudly.  Killian resists the urge to roll his eyes.  The boy is his mother’s child through and through.

Killian signals for him to stay back.  Of course the lad steps forward with him.  Killian rushes towards the driver seat door and pulls it open, ready to use his hook to vanquish the villain.  No one hurts his family while he is still breathing.

He sees nothing and pulls back with a frown.  He scans every visible inch of the car for any potential source for the noise.  He is about to step back when a small black ball of fur rolls out from under the driver seat.  

Killian finds himself on his knees peering at the small creature.  It blinks back with deep chocolate eyes and makes the same noise he has heard earlier.  It is the whimper of a lost one.

“Oh it’s a puppy!”  Henry says loudly in his ear.

Killian shushes the lad gently before reaching out with his hand at the impossibly small creature.  It tumbles towards his open palm eagerly.  Killian gently lifts it, finds the pup can fit in just the palm of his hand but he cradles it to his chest.

“We can take it to the shelter.”

“The shelter?” Killian looks up at Henry, startled.  

“It’s like a house for stray animals.”  

Killian is reluctant to release the pup.  "Shouldn’t we take it with us instead?“

Henry frowns.  "I’m not sure if Mom will let us keep him around.  I’ve been begging for a dog for ages.”

“Ah,” he says even as he brings the pup closer to his chest.  "I suppose it’s best to listen to your mother."

 

* * *

 

Killian doesn’t want to return to the junkyard after that Saturday but he walks him to school on Monday.  And Tuesday.  And on Wednesday and Thursday.

"I think we are making great progress,” Henry declares on Friday.  His Dad has taken him to school everyday and is waiting for him on the porch every time he returns.

“Hmmm,” his mother says, a frown marring her forehead.

“What is it?”  Henry feels his joy deflate a bit.  "More nightmares?“  

"It’s nothing.  Don’t worry about it, Henry.”

“Mom.”  His mother may be a human lie detector but she’s awfully bad at telling a lie.

Emma sighs for a moment before confessing, “He hasn’t been in bed much.  I wake up and he isn’t there.  I’m used to his wanderings during the day but at night…”

“Maybe he’s tired of sleeping so much?” Henry ventures.  He doesn’t really believe it and neither does his mom but she nods in agreement anyway.

 

* * *

 

Henry isn’t sure what wakes him the following week but he instinctually heads to his parents’ room.  The door is open and his Mom is curled up on her side of the bed but his Dad isn’t there.

He grabs his walkie talkie and gives it a try as he is heading down the stairs.  He hears the static of the other device.  It is on the kitchen table.  He places his own walkie talkie down beside it and listens for any other sounds but hears none.

He is walking around the first floor when he catches a light outside - the shed.  Henry leans against the window frame, waiting for his Dad to emerge, but when minutes turn into an hour, he pulls on his sneakers and heads out.

He pushes open the shed door gently so he doesn’t startle his Dad.  He finds him crouched against the back wall, a tiny ball of fur held close to his chest.  Killian has been hiding the puppy in the shed this whole time.

“Henry,” he sighs when their eyes meet.

“What are you doing out here?” he asks though he’s sure he knows the answer.

Killian tilts his chin toward the puppy in his arms. “I thought your mother would disapprove.”

Henry frowns in confusion.  His mother would do anything to help Killian readjust to the land of the living again.  Surely his Dad knew this.  Surely he knew how well loved he was.

Henry edges closer to his Dad until he is next to him and can slide down the wall beside him.  “Dad…” he begins.

Killian presses into Henry’s side and leans his head on his.  Henry smiles.  Despite the demons that plague his mind, his Dad does know he is loved.  Henry looks at the puppy cradled against Killian.  Maybe his Dad just doesn’t want to burden them.

Henry keeps his tone light. “I’ve always wanted a dog too.  I think we can convince Mom. It will be three against one.”  He tilts his head up so he can meet his father’s gaze while maintaining physical contact. “There’s no way Mom can resist three pairs of puppy eyes.”

Hook gives him a small grin and Henry feels like he made magic happened.  

Henry doesn’t expect his mom to be up already but she’s sipping from her coffee cup when they walk in.  She lifts a questioning eyebrow at the puppy that arrives with them.

“Dad and I found him. I promise I’ll take care of him.”

Killian clutches the puppy tighter in his arms.  It snuggles into his chest happily.

“He’s so jolly!” Henry exclaims.

Emma immediately groans.  

“Maybe we can call him Roger instead?”  Killian offers tentatively.

Henry grins.  His Dad has probably been calling the puppy that in his head the whole time.

“I think that’s perfect!” Henry enthuses.  

His Mom makes a big show of sighing but her eyes are soft as she looks at Killian’s smile.  They are too far and few in between.  She nods.

“Welcome to the family, Roger,”  Killian says softly to the  puppy in his arms.  He steps up close to Henry and Emma.  "In this family, you are well loved."

 

* * *

 

_Coda (Emma):_

Emma detests night shifts.  They mess with her schedule.  They take her away from her pirate when he needs her the most.  She can barely get up in time to send Henry off to school.  

She trudges up the stairs, ready to collapse into bed.  She finds the bed nearly full though - of pirate, son and puppy.  

She’s about to give a long frustrated sigh when Killian lifts his head and smiles at her.

“Room for one more?” comes out instead.

“Always, my love.”

And she snuggles in close with her whole crew.


End file.
